


Blue Sky Smiling at Me

by Foiblefull



Series: Eyeful of Colors [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Logan’s love of space didn’t just happen. He had inspiration.





	Blue Sky Smiling at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

For as long as he can remember, Logan only ever saw the day sky as grey. He heard of the “blue sky” and was immensely confused. Thus, he researched. He read every book he could get his hands on about the sky. What began as curiosity quickly became an obsession as he moved into learning about space. He soaked up the knowledge and could rattle of lists of facts, which he often did. He never really considered where his love of space came from until he met his soulmate. He was coming from the library, having just checked out a new astrology book, when he was bowled over and thrown flat on his back. He lies on the ground, gasping, the wind knocked out of him, eyes tightly shut. “Oh geez. Crap. Golly gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Please be ok.” Logan opens his eyes to tell the person to “please shut up I'm trying not to die here,” only to stop breathing entirely as he sees the sky. It really is blue. “NO DON'T STOP BREATHING. PLEASE DON'T DIE.” He is startled out of his reverie by squeals of dismay. He sits up suddenly, causing the stranger to jump back with yet another squeak. As Logan meets his eyes - those lovely, light blue eyes which are flicking over him in distress, he opens his mouth to greet him. To explain. But instead he looks up to the sky again and says, “Did you know that in 1871, Lord Rayleigh created a model that in short determined that in relation to the human eye, shorter wavelengths -- like blue and violet -- scatter a lot more than long ones when particles -- such as oxygen and nitrogen molecules -- are relatively small. Under these conditions, scattered light also tends to disperse equally in all directions, which is why the sky appears so saturated with color. However, instead of interpreting the sky as blue-purple, the cones in our eyes see the sky as a mix of blue and white light which comes from the sun due to it being all colors. Thus, we discern the sky to be blue.” Logan ends his rant, face flushed and feeling rather foolish. The stranger stares, open mouthed before saying, “That. Was. Amazing! But why?” “I got nervous,” Logan mumbles. “Nervous why?” “Because you're my soulmate,” he says nervously, finally looking up to meet the boy's eyes. He gasps. “Your eyes are grey! You are my soulmate!” he breathes excitedly, tears building in his eyes. He throws himself at Logan, mumbling into his shoulder something that began, “My name's Patton” and then devolves into unintelligible murmurs. Later, Logan would realize that if it weren't for his peppy little soulmate and his clear blue eyes, he would never have discovered his passion. Maybe this soulmate thing isn't total chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Patton's complimentary story will come soon. I'd love to hear any opinions.


End file.
